An electric spray gun is an apparatus which is powered by the quick release of liquid or compressed air and generally used for spraying and cleaning. In the prior art, there are spray guns of different structures according to different requirements. In the prior art, for the convenience of liquid feeding, a liquid container is generally arranged in a detachable structure. However, when in heavy workload, it is quite troublesome to detach the liquid container. In order to improve the liquid feeding efficiency, it is planned to provide a liquid feeding hole on the lid body of the liquid container. However, considering the liquid feeding effect and sealing effect in the prior art, such an arrangement is usually infeasible.
Besides, in the prior art, such as a U.S. Pat. No. 9,010,658B2, disclosed a reversible airless spray tip assembly. The tip assembly comprises, a cap having first radial bore; a rotatable cylinder disposed within the first radial bore; a spray tip having a tip, an annular projection, and a spray orifice; a sleeve having a second axial bore therethrough and is disposed within the first radial bore upstream of and abutting the spray tip; a shutoff mechanism disposed within the cap upstream of the rotatable cylinder, comprising a seat and ball; the dead zone 116 disposed between the spray tip and shutoff. The compressible materials can be eliminated when spray tip is shut off.
The tip assembly 100 comprises cylinder 112, cylinder 112 further comprises spray tip 114 and is at one end of dead zone 116; shutoff 118 comprises seat 122 and ball 120. By mating the tip 114 and the seat assembly (shutoff) 118 into one, the seal 124 can be moved out of the dead zone 116 thus reducing spit volume and energy storage.
However, in the actual operation process, the function of such a tip is limited, and the further refinement of parameter adjustment can not be achieved. Operator is not very convenient to adjust the tip.
In addition, in the prior art, for the convenience of aligning, the bodies of the spray guns are arranged in parallel. Such an arrangement has the following problems although it is very convenient for common applications.
1. After the usage of a spray gun, residual liquid remains in the head portion of the spray gun; and if the spray gun is placed horizontally, the residual liquid will drop and contaminate the operating environment.
2. When there is no enough liquid in the pot, the tube is unable to reach the liquid level, and as a result, the remaining liquid in the container body cannot be used, thus resulting in waste.
3. It is hard to spray some objects located at a high position.
These problems are problems that cannot be solved by the hand-held spray guns in the prior art. They bring inconvenience to operations although not so serious.
In the prior art, Chinese Patent Application CN104841585A (Application No. 201510272863.9, entitled CONTROLLABLE-VARIABLE SPRAY GUN) disclosed a controllable-variable spray gun, including a gun body, a booster pump and a sprayer gun connecting pipe; a water inlet of the booster pump is communicated with an irrigator pipeline of a central-pivot irrigator, and a water outlet of the booster pump is connected with a water inlet of the spray gun body through the spray gun connecting pipe; and a nozzle is provided in the front portion of the spray gun body, and the tail portion of the spray gun body is mounted at a tail end of a straddle member of the central-pivot irrigator through a spray gun horizontal-rotation mechanism. The spray gun of the present invention has the advantages that the spraying angle of the gun body can be automatically adjusted through a preset program, so that four corners of a square plot missed by the irrigator can be evenly irrigated, the land utilization rate is increased, and the landform around the square plot will not be affected.
This document proposes a concept that the spraying angle of the spray gun body can be adjusted. However, this concept is not applicable to hand-held spray guns and thus cannot bring advantageous effects.